


Running Away From Home

by julianlarson



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: bb!jules, tiny hints of bb!jogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianlarson/pseuds/julianlarson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daltonverse. bb!Julian-centric. Uh, he runs away from home. Pretty self-explanatory. Tiny hints of bb!Jogan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> (Crossposted to [tumblr](http://julian-larson.tumblr.com/post/16584468170) and [ff.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8336755/1/Running_Away_From_Home).)

Tears streaked down a small Julian's face, as his angry father sent him to his room.

"Get to your room, young man! I mean it!" shouted Travis.

"I hate you, daddy!" screamed Julian shrilly as he ran to his bedroom, and slammed the door. He dropped down onto his bed and began to pout.

After about half an hour, he wiped off his cheeks and set into motion. He opened his closet, taking out a small backpack. Crawling back onto his bed, he picked up his Tickle Me Elmo, and gently placed it inside the bag. He folded his blankie as neatly as his little six year old hands could, and stuffed that into the bag as well.

Surveying his room, he tried to think of more things to put in his backpack. Climbing off his bed, he walked over to his dresser and pulled down a picture frame containing a photo of him and Logan, and another one of him and his dad. He put those into the bag as well. Lastly, he put in the picture of stars that Logan had drawn for him.

Carefully zipping up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, he slowly opened his bedroom door, peeking out, making sure the coast was clear.

Deciding it was safe, he closed his door behind him and went down the stairs to the main floor. He was just about to head out the door, when he heard his father clear his throat.

"And just where are you off to, Julian?" inquired Travis.

Julian raised his little chin defiantly and declared, "I'm runnin' away fwom home."

"Ah, okay. You do that, then," said Travis, amused.

All set to embark on his journey, Julian reached for the front door. It was then, that he remembered something important and turned around.

"Daddy?" said Julian, wide eyes staring at his father.

"Yes, kiddo?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo," Travis smiled.

Deciding he was now ready, he stepped out onto the front steps, leaving his father sitting at the kitchen table alone.

It was only another half an hour before he came trudging back in, defeated.

"What're you doing here, kiddo? I thought you were running away?" asked Travis.

A small pout forming on his tiny face, Julian answered meekly, "I gotted hungry."

Travis laughed. "Ah, I see. Well, come on kiddo. I'll make you a sandwich. Okay?"

"Okay daddy!" answered Julian, setting his backpack on the floor and jumping up into a kitchen chair, legs swinging happily.

He had already forgotten why he wanted to run away in the first place.


End file.
